Adeus
by Lune Kuruta
Summary: (Gen, drama, family) A dor da perda era pungente. Shun teria de aprender a seguir em frente sem ter o amado irmão mais velho a seu lado. História escrita para a sétima edição do Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.


**Título:** Adeus

**Autora:** Lune Kuruta

**Fandom:** Saint Seiya

**Classificação:** 12 anos

**Palavras:** 1096

**Personagens:** Shun de Andrômeda, Ikki de Fênix, Shiryu de Dragão, Seiya de Pégasus, Hyoga de Cisne, Saori Kido (Atena), entre outros.

**Gêneros:** Gen, Drama, Família.

**Resumo:** A dor da perda era pungente. Shun teria de aprender a seguir em frente sem ter o amado irmão mais velho a seu lado.

**Avisos:** A autora prefere não fornecer avisos.

**Disclaimer:** "Saint Seiya" é de propriedade de Masami Kurumada e Toei, todos os direitos reservados. Esta fic não tem fins lucrativos.

**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal (fic originalmente postada na comunidade em **27/07/2013**).

* Localização temporal: Cerca de um mês após a Guerra Santa contra Hades. Prólogo do Céu, Next Dimension e Omega desconsiderados.

* * *

**ADEUS**

Nunca imaginara que veria seu irmão daquele jeito.

Aquele salão parecia oprimir o peito de Shun. Por mais reservado que o local fosse, por menos pessoas que estivessem presentes, a dor da separação parecia preencher todo o recinto com uma aura pesada, fúnebre.

O fim da Guerra Santa, por mais melancólico que tivesse sido com tantas baixas e tanta destruição, havia lhes trazido um lampejo de esperança. Era como se o pior já tivesse passado, como se a partir daquele momento viessem apenas alegrias. Ninguém estava esperando aquele golpe. Mais uma perda. Perda tardia, mas muito dolorosa.

_Dor_. Dor que emanava de cada um dos presentes, dor estampada nas feições de todos. Abatimento ante uma derrota inesperada. Luto. Separação.

Não havia choro escandaloso, gritos de revolta, socos na parede. O silêncio imperava naquele local, rompido aqui e ali por um soluço já seco. O sofrimento era íntimo demais. Doía demais.

Seiya, em sua cadeira de rodas, ainda estava se reabilitando da Guerra Santa. Naquele momento seu olhar era vago, focalizando um ponto indistinto no esquife que jazia no centro do salão. Pensava nas aventuras pregressas, talvez. Lembrava-se do que passara ao lado do amigo – não, quase _irmão_ - que naquele momento repousava dentro daquele caixão coberto de flores.

Shun sabia que Seiya questionava a si mesmo naquele momento. Teria sido fraco demais? Teria deixado de fazer alguma coisa que evitasse aquela morte? Seiya, sempre habituado a ser o herói do dia, parecia amargo e importente. Era perceptível que sentia até raiva de si mesmo. Raiva porque não pôde lutar contra aquela terrível perda. Não houve inimigo a ser golpeado, não houve relógio a ser combatido. Thanatos havia perecido, mas a Morte implacavelmente se abatera sobre o grupo para mostrar que ainda era soberana entre os mortais.

Uma derrota amarga. Inevitável.

Os olhos verdes de Shun passaram ao cavaleiro de Dragão. Shiryu mantinha silêncio, a postura sempre serena. Como sempre, buscava transparecer equilíbrio a seus companheiros, mas Shun sabia que seu coração também estava em frangalhos. Shiryu não podia enxergar o esquife, nem o rosto de seus companheiros vivos, mas ainda tentava manter a aparência tranquila. Buscava ser o porto seguro de seus amigos, embora estivesse sozinho em sua própria escuridão.

Fitou Hyoga. O amigo estava encolhido a um canto, tentando lidar sozinho com seus próprios sentimentos. Mordia o lábio para não emitir nenhum som, mas seu corpo tremia por soluços incontidos. O cavaleiro de gelo, cujo coração era quente e gentil, esforçava-se nitidamente para não se derreter. Para não se desfazer em água. Em lágrimas.

Ao olhar para o outro lado do salão, por cima do esquife, percebeu que Saori era a única que o fitava diretamente.

A deusa da guerra tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e pesar. Parecia tentar transmitir um mínimo de paz ao coração de Shun, mas ela própria parecia prestes a sucumbir ao próprio sofrimento. Havia perdido tantos em decorrência daquela guerra... tantos que haviam morrido pela humanidade, morrido por ela...

Os olhos de Shun tentavam responder à preocupação da jovem com um mínimo de resignação. Por mais que a separação lhe causasse grande sofrimento, não queria que sua própria tristeza aumentasse a dor do coração de Atena.

_Eu estou bem..._

Sua voz não saiu, embargada ao extremo. Era mentira, claro; por mais que seus olhos verdes já não tivessem mais lágrimas, a voz quebrada já era sinal suficiente. Saori tentou forçar um sorriso encorajador em resposta, mas seus lábios tremeram muito. Terminou por mordê-los para suprimir um soluço.

Entre Atena e Shun, Ikki.

Fitando o irmão daquela forma, Shun o imaginou uma fênix que nunca mais alçaria voo. Seu irmão, sempre tão livre, tão _forte_. Onde estava o porte imponente de seu irmão mais velho? Como queria que ele o abraçasse e o reconfortasse! Como queria ouvi-lo dizer que tudo ficaria bem, que estava a seu lado, que estariam sempre _juntos_!

_Nii-san_...

Ikki parecia tão frágil naquele momento que o próprio Shun pareceu se partir. Era como se não houvesse mais um porto seguro, um suporte. Como queria ouvir os sermões de Ikki sobre "precisar ser forte"... precisava muito de um chamado naquele momento em que se sentia tão só.

Talvez fosse essa a ideia. _Abandono_.

Sentiu uma angústia pungente. Era um pesadelo! _Só podia_ ser um pesadelo! Logo iria acordar, e então correria até o pequeno quarto em que Ikki dormia na mansão Kido e o abraçaria com força para nunca mais se separarem!

Sentiu os olhos arderem. Então ainda tinha lágrimas para chorar.

- Shun...

A voz suave fez Shun se virar para o recém-chegado, o rosto banhado em lágrimas.

- A-agora?

- Você sabe que precisa ser forte agora, Shun.

Shun inspirou profundamente, tentando acalmar o choro. Ele sabia. E teria de guardar sua dor e sua saudade em seu coração, pois sabia que era incapaz de lutar contra elas.

- Se quiser se despedir...

Shun assentiu e se virou novamente, dirigindo-se até o centro do salão. Aproximou-se de Ikki e abraçou o corpo forte de seu irmão mais velho.

- É a Lei da Vida, não é? Nascemos... crescemos... e um dia temos de morrer. Dói muito, mas sei que um dia iremos nos reencontrar. Queria tanto que me abraçasse novamente, _nii-san_...! Sentir novamente o seu calor, ver o seu sorriso... um dia, meu irmão... um dia poderei desfrutar disso de novo.

Depositou um terno beijo na testa de Ikki. Sabia que o irmão não sentiria, mas não pôde se conter. Um último beijo em seu adorado irmão mais velho.

Reuniu-se ao homem que o esperava.

- Você tem muita luz, Shun – O outro entoou serenamente – Não por acaso resistiu tanto tempo aos danos causados pela possessão de Hades. E sua alma continua íntegra. Venha, precisa descansar e se recuperar por completo...

Ambos fizeram um ligeiro meneio de cabeça em reverência à deusa em despedida. Shun ainda conseguiu dirigir a Ikki um último sorriso doce antes de desaparecer com seu guia, o antigo cavaleiro de ouro de Virgem, envoltos em uma intensa luz branca, rumo aos Elíseos.

Com o gesto definitivo de despedida, Saori soluçou alto. E Ikki, cujos lábios chegavam a sangrar por tanto reprimir seu próprio sofrimento, rendeu-se finalmente a um choro convulso e dolorido.

- Ele... ele se foi... Shun se foi...

- Sim... – Foi tudo o que Atena conseguiu dizer.

- Acho que já é o momento... – O sussurro de Shiryu era repleto de pesar.

Ikki beijou uma última vez a testa fria do irmão. O esquife foi enfim fechado, ocultando para sempre o corpo do gentil e valoroso cavaleiro de Andrômeda.

_FIM_

* * *

**Notas adicionais ********************(nota original de publicação no LJ)**:

Oi de novo! Mais um presente (singelo, é bem verdade) para **Virgo Nyah**.

Bom, o presente "principal" era a fic Shura x Kanon, mas eu tinha uma vaga vontade de escrever este seu outro tema de Saint Seiya. Com o semestre turbulento eu tinha deixado a ideia pra lá, até porque não tinha nada muito concreto...

Pra variar, a ideia veio durante o banho. Aff! Esses banhos só me dão trabalho! XD [apanha] Confesso que cheguei a chorar enquanto escrevia, mas não sei se consegui transmitir por escrito o que estava na minha cabeça. Eu tentei, embora ache que possa ter deixado melodramático demais. Enfim...

Parte da minha comoção também foi porque enquanto escrevia ouvi sem parar **"Song Of Divine", de Saint Of Sin**. Mas é que sou meio manteiguinha que me debulho de chorar com música, mesmo x.x'''

Imaginei como causa da morte uma espécie de "efeito colateral letal" da possessão de Hades, mas não sei se isso ficou claro na fala de Shaka (tinha chegado a imaginar Máscara da Morte para o posto, mas acho que ele não combina muito com os Elíseos n.n'' Ah, e claro, Shun obviamente iria para os Elíseos XD). Vale lembrar que, por desconsiderar o Prólogo do Céu, quis principalmente que os cavaleiros de ouro não estivessem selados, de forma que suas almas pudessem seguir seu rumo. Sem Thanatos e Hades pra organizarem o Mundo dos Mortos, achei que Shaka pudesse servir ao menos de guia a Shun para o outro mundo. Meio confuso, talvez? Não cheguei a elaborar muito o argumento, então deixe estar x.x

Falando em Shaka, não o mencionei no cabeçalho (na parte de personagens) porque não queria dar algum eventual _spoiler_. Pelo mesmo motivo também não classifiquei a fic como "sobrenatural". Espero que compreendam x.x E o resumo, claro, segue a _vibe_ de "A vida continua" para Shun, mesmo após a morte de seu corpo. Enfim, parei -q

Por este Coculto é só! Espero que tenham gostado, é simples mas de coração -q

_Kissus_ e até uma próxima!

**Lune Kuruta**

* * *

******NOTA DE POSTAGEM NO FFN E NO NYAH! FANFICTION:**

Bom, esta fic já teve um pouco mais das características típicas das minhas fics dos Cocultos anteriores: algo mais gen, e tal. Não tenho muito mais a acrescentar (já falei demais nas notas originais), então só espero que tenham gostado XD

E já que esta é minha última fic do Coculto passado, bora falar do presente, né, gente?

**As inscrições para o Coculto 8 já estão abertas!** Trata-se de um amigo oculto diferente... em vez de você sortear uma pessoa (e depois se virar pra escrever algo que ela curta, e que às vezes pode não ser sua praia), VOCÊ ESCOLHE O TEMA que quer escrever! Daí, a pessoa que enviou o tema selecionado se torna seu amigo oculto!

Resumindo: você escreve um tema que curte e que seu amigo oculto também gostaria de ganhar! Não é demais?

Além disso, o prazo de entrega da fic é bastante elástico, cerca de quatro meses. Isso ajuda MUITO, acredite x.x (Experiência própria).

**Gostou da ideia? Então se inscreva no ****Coculto****, evento promovido pela comunidade ****Saint Seiya Superfics Journal****! Não é necessário ter conta no LiveJournal para participar! **As inscrições vão até o dia **15 de agosto**. Leia os _posts_ com as regras e se inscreva! Não é necessário possuir conta no LJ para participar!

Vai que eu escolho um tema seu, né? Ou então você escolhe um meu e escreve algo pra mim, huhuhu! n.n

**_Link_****: stseiya-fanfics (ponto) livejournal (ponto) com**

É isso. Vocês ainda terão notícias minhas amanhã (cofcof!), mas minhas fics do Coculto 7 são estas já postadas. Desde já agradeço a todos os que porventura vierem a ler. Espero que tenham curtido!

_Kissus_,

**Lune Kuruta (10/08/2013)**


End file.
